


From Afar, I See You Sitting

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Family, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Kyoshi is adopted at the age of seven. Little does she know, a certain girl her age will change her life.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this because someone had requested it! Please bare with me, I'm having some schooling issues and I'm in the middle of a writers block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Mother, where are we going?” Kyoshi was still so young and so innocent that she didn’t understand that longing look her mother gave her everytime she would ask that.

“We are going away, Kyoshi,” her father said, tears in his eyes. “Far away.”

“Oh,” the quiet girl said, leaning her head against the cool glass of the car window. “What will our new house look like? Will it be big? Will it be tiny, like that one that we lived in a while ago?”

Both parents shot a glance at her through the rear-view mirror before her mother sighed and turned to the back of the car. “Kyoshi, honey. We… I…” She was no longer able to speak, sobs taking over her body, an ache in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before.

Kyoshi’s heart clenched. She could tell something was wrong. She needed to know what. “What’s wrong, mother?” Her mother just shook her head as she turned forward, burying her head in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. “Father,” she turned to her father as he drove, “what’s wrong?”

“We’re almost here,” he replied, in a whisper so low that Kyoshi had a hard time hearing it. “We’re almost here.”

As they pulled into a parking lot of a large brick building, her mothers sobs got stronger and stronger, her breathing becoming even more uneven. “Mother?”

“Kyoshi,” she gasped out, “oh, my Kyoshi. I love you. And I am sorry we have to do this. Goodbye.”

“Mother!” Kyoshi was now screaming for her mother as her father walked her into the building. “Where are we?,” she said, looking up to her father.

“Your new home, honey.” He knelt down besides her and placed a hand on her cheek. “Remember, sweetheart, we will always love you, no matter what. This,” he said, while gesturing with his hands around the big room they were standing in, “is just temporary. You are gonna get a new mother and father. Ones that can afford to take care of you without putting you at risk.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I am sorry, Kyoshi. I love you. Goodbye.”

She watched in horror as her father left her. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped at the contact. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Come on, kid,” the stout woman said, “we got to get you into your room. I bet some of these girls will like you.”

“Where are we?,” Kyoshi asked as she was led through a series of hallways.

The lady gave her a glance and sighed. “Yangchen’s Home for Girls. It’s an orphanage, kid.”

_________

Four months had passed and Kyoshi had lost all traces of hope that her parents would come back to her, would want her.

She was sitting at her normal table, picking at the food on her plate when an older girl, Myana, forced her way next to Kyoshi. “Face it, you aren’t going to be adopted. Why would people want you if they don’t even want you here? All you’re good for is being quiet and sleeping.”

Kyoshi swallowed back the urge to say something, instead choosing to nod. She knew this would be over. It had to be. She would be back with her mother and father soon enough. This nightmare would end.

________

Now a few years had passed, and Kyoshi had grown quite tall. She looked as if she were a preteen.

A tall, bald man had walked into the room Kyoshi was currently sitting in, and sat across from Kyoshi. “So, I heard your name is Kyoshi.” At her nod, he smiled, a genuine smile that made her lips tilt up, just a bit, but not enough for him to see. “How old are you, Kyoshi?”

“Seven,” she said quietly.

“Seven. Such a grand age.” He then leaned forward, putting his chin in his hands. “Do you like dumplings?” The tall girl sat up straight, her eyes wide and nose flared. The man laughed, a hearty laugh that made Kyoshi feel light inside. “I take that as a yes.” He stuck his hand out, Kyoshi shyly accepting. “The name’s Kelsang.”

“Kelsang,” she repeated quietly. “Hi, Kelsang.”

“Would you like to come home with me? We could play games, eat dumplings, get to know each other, and maybe… maybe… we could watch a movie of your choice.”

“A movie?” She sat up tall, smiling a crooked smile. “Yes. I would like that.”

_______

“So, Kyoshi,” the tall man said as he unlocked his front door, “what do you like to play?”

Kyoshi peaked her head around the man, looking around the room. “Chess.”

“Chess? My, oh, my. I had never expected a seven year old to say that!” He gestured for her to follow him through the door. Once inside, he pointed out things around the room that he thought would be of her interest. “Would you like to look at the rest of my house? It’s not grand, but I like it.”

Kyoshi nodded shyly, feeling a bit nervous now that she was actually in the home of this man she had just met. She followed him through the house, gazing in awe at some of the things that were on display. When they had made their way to the living room, she had noticed a very familiar turtle-duck decoration. She pointed to it, gasping audibly. “That’s the same one I had!”

“Really?,” Kelsang said, quirking an eyebrow. “Would you like to hold it?” At her nod, he handed it to her. “I got it from my old friend. She doesn’t visit much anymore, unfortunately.”

“Oh.” the tall girl said, looking to the floor. “I don’t have friends.”

Kelsang knelt down, taking her hands in his own. “Kyoshi, would you want to be  _ my  _ friend? I know I am funny looking, and I am quite older than you, but I would love to be yours.”

She nodded, looking up at him. Suddenly, realization hit her in the gut. “Are you going to adopt me?”

He smiled at her, that same smile that made her feel warm, and let go of her hands, only to put them on her cheeks. “Only if you want me to.”

She smiled, the largest smile she had ever smiled, and nodded. “I do want you to.”

“Then, it’s final. Miss Kyoshi, you are hereby a member of this household.” He then smiled gently, and whispered, “once I get that paperwork filled out.”

“Once you do that, does that mean I will live here?”

“Yes, it does mean that.” He then stood, looking over to his shelves of games. “Would you like to play chess?”

“Yes,” she said, a hint of happiness showing in her voice, “I would.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangi comes into Kyoshi's life. (A heavy crush ensues)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of the wonderful comments! I swear, you guys are the best. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Getting Kyoshi adjusted to life outside of Yangchen’s Home for Girls was a difficult task. Eventually, Kelsang called in a friend of his that he thought might help. The woman walked up to the young girl and smiled. “Hello. I am Mui.” She paused, mulling over something for a fraction of a minute. “But you can call me Auntie Mui.”

“Hi,” Kyoshi whispered, deciding to avoid eye contact, looking at the trees that sat behind the woman.

The older woman turned and inhaled deeply. “Your backyard is really big. Do you ever play out here?” Kyoshi didn’t have to verbally answer because Auntie Mui could practically feel the shake of her head. She turned back to Kyoshi, putting her hands on her hips, assessing the young lady. “How about this: you and I get to know each other a little bit more through cleaning.” She turned her line of sight to the back of the house and tsked. “Kelsang never was one for cleaning a deck.”

“I like to clean.” The tall girl looked down to her feet after she had said that, thinking it was weird for an 8 year old to like to clean.

Mui clapped her hands together, intertwining her hands. She turned to face Kyoshi, a wide grin on her face. “Good.”

__________

The week that Mui was originally supposed to stay for had turned into a month, a month into a year, and now, here she was, four years later, helping Kyoshi help Kelsang prepare for the arrival of his friend.

“So,” Kyoshi said as she scrubbed away at a mark on the floor that she found rather hideous. “Do you know this person that is coming over?”

“I do know her, yes.” Auntie Mui paused to look at the window she had just cleaned, smiling at her reflection. “She’s not  _ my  _ friend, though.” At Kyoshi’s concerned look, she got down to help her, deciding that she had to be in close proximity with the girl for this conversation. “She feels like she is above everyone. I mean, she technically is, but it just… makes me feel less important. Yes, I know I am a servant of sorts and it’s my job to do other’s household chores, but she…”

“I understand that,” the tall girl said.

When they were finished cleaning, Mui sighed loudly and smiled. “Well, Kyoshi, I think we’re done here.” She then turned towards the girl, putting a serious face on. “Make sure that Kelsang doesn’t mess this up!”

“Yes, Auntie Mui,” she replied.

_________

**RANGI POV**

_________

“Mother,” the young girl said as they stepped off of their plane.

“Yes, Rangi?”

Rangi stopped at the end of the staircase, waiting for her mother before she continued. “Where are we going, exactly?” Before her mother answered, a deep voice called out to her. Looking in the direction of the voice, she saw a tall, bald man. She could feel her mother tense, so she stood taller with her shoulders back. “Who’s that?,” she whispered.

Hei-Ran sighed, not taking her eyes off of the man who was making his way towards them. “Kelsang. An old friend from years ago.”

The man came to a stop in front of her mother, smiling down at both of them. “Hello, Hei-Ran. Hello, Rangi.”

“Kelsang,” the older woman said sharply. She glanced down at her daughter before turning her attention back to Kelsang. “Now, please be so kind as to tell me where we are going.”

The tall man laughed, his laugh echoing through the empty airfield, save for their airplane. “My home, of course.” After he saw the odd look his friend gave him, his smile faltered for a second before it overtook his face again. “Don’t fret, Hei-Ran. It’s plenty big for us and I won’t bother you.” After a second, he added, “And it is always clean.”

________

They pulled up in front of a large house with a beautiful exterior. Rangi’s eyes wandered along the terrain until they landed on a tall girl, mowing the lawn. She felt heat rush to her face and butterflies began to dance in her stomach. After a moment, however, she stuffed her emotions down, clearing her throat. “Who’s that?”

As Kelsang opened his door, he said, “that’s Kyoshi. She’s my daughter, but I like to think of her as more of a best friend. After the two ladies got out of the car, Kelsang called out to his daughter. “Come here.” With a bit of noticeable hesitation, she left the mower where it was and made her way to them. Rangi noticed how she kept her eyes trained on the ground, a small smile playing on her lips. “Kyoshi,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders when she stopped. “This is Headmistress Hei-Ran and her daughter, Rangi. Hei-Ran, Rangi, this is Kyoshi.”

“Hello, Kyoshi,” Hei-Ran said, eye contact not faltering for a second.

“Hello, Kyoshi,” Rangi said, feeling confident after being closer to this stranger.

Kelsang turned to Rangi and offered a smile. “Why don’t you two go out back and get to know each other while your mother and I discuss some things.”

“Okay,” Rangi said after seeing the approval in her mothers gaze. She quietly followed the tall girl to the backyard, at some point almost forgetting she was following anybody because she was so quiet. “Kyoshi, how old are you?,” she asked once they were both sitting under a tree.

“Twelve,” Kyoshi replied quietly, eyes still trained on the ground.

“Twelve? I am twelve.”

“You are?”

“Yes,” Rangi said with a hint of a smile before letting her lips fall back into a straight line.

“Why are you here? Kelsang only told me that his friend is coming over to stay for a little bit.”

The shorter girl looked to the taller one, rolling her neck to loosen her muscles. “I am here on an assignment for my schooling. Technically,” she said with pride, “I am finished with schooling. They just want to test my abilities in the real world before they send me out.” At Kyoshi’s eye contact and confused look, she added, “I go to a military school.”

“Oh,” Kyoshi said quietly, letting her eyes fall back to the ground. After a bit of quiet, the taller girl added, “what’s school like?”

Rangi looked at her with wide eyes, confused, but also willing to answer. “School is fun. I love learning, although I feel like I am more than capable of defending people on my own without adults constantly hovering my every move.”

Kyoshi, for the first time Rangi had noticed, smiled, a crooked smile that reached the corners of her eyes. “School sounds fun.” From that point on, Rangi vowed to protect this girl at any cost.

________

Rangi was sitting on her bed about two months later, reading from her book when a sharp rasp came to her door. She slammed her book shut, setting it aside, before calling out, “come in!”

Her mother walked in, closing the door behind her. She noticed that there was a book sitting on the bedside table and raised her eyebrow. “What book are you reading?”

Rangi glanced over to her book before looking back to her mother. “ _ The Book of Five Rings _ .”

The older woman hummed before she sat on the edge of her bed. The woman, not very used to talking to anybody in this manor, struggled with her sentence, “how… how have you been liking it here?”

“I like it here a lot, mother.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She did enjoy it here, but she much more enjoyed her time with the taller girl.

“That’s good,” she said before standing again, turning to the window. “You have your first assignment.”

Rangi sat up tall, making eye contact with her mother. “I am ready for whatever is coming my way.”

Hei-Ran turned to her daughter, keeping eye contact. “You need to get Kyoshi through a day of school. According to Kelsang, she has not been to any kind of formal school, and she has not received a full education.”

Rangi blinked, standing up while maintaining eye contact. “Why would I need to assist her through school? It’s easy to learn your way around.”

Hei-Ran sighed, shaking her head. “Kelsang won’t tell me specifics.” She then clicked her heels together and turned abruptly. She stopped at the door, hand on the handle. “You start tomorrow.” She then exited the room, leaving Rangi to mull over her next assignment.

________

Rangi watched as Kyoshi scribbled down notes the next day, taking in what the teacher had to offer. She moved her eyes around the room, assessing everyone, looking for any potential threats. She saw a girl who was eyeing Kyoshi, but decided not to act on it. If they were an issue, she would do something, but for now… Kyoshi is fine.

“Alright, that ends today's lecture. I hope you all have your notes written.” As the students stood up, the old man came up to Kyoshi. In a quiet voice, he said, “I would like to talk to you after everyone leaves, if that’s okay.” With Kyoshi’s hesitant nod, he smiled.

Rangi looked at the taller girl, noticing how her brows were furrowed. She stood and made her way so she was directly next to her. She put her hand on her shoulder before pulling it away, clasping her hands together behind her back. “Is everything alright?,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Kyoshi huffed out quietly. “I just… I’m not used to talking to people other than Kelsang,” she paused, looking up to Rangi. “And you,” she said. She caught a hint of a smile coming to the other girls lips before she readjusted her facial expression. “You know, Rangi,” she said, looking down at her desk, “I don’t think I would have agreed to come if it wasn’t for someone coming with me.”

Before the shorter girl could respond, the teacher came over to them, smiling. “So, Kyoshi… how was your first day here?”

“It was good,” she said quietly.

“That’s good,” he turned his attention to the other girl. “Rangi, how about you?”

She looked at him, thinking of the correct response. “It was quite simple.”

“Really?,” he said, a playful edge to his tone. “I understand that you are already finished with school. Am I correct?”

“Yes, Mr. Te.”

He turned his attention back to Kyoshi. “All I need from you tonight is page one of the packet. If you need anything, feel free to email me or ask Rangi. Whichever one is easier.” He then dismissed them with a wave, turning his back to them so he can clean the blackboard.

________

“How was school today?”

Kyoshi shoved her fork into her noodles, twisting them around before letting it drop. “It was good.” She then looked up at Kelsang, a small smile on her face. “They tried to teach me  _ Pai Sho _ ,” she said, putting emphasis on the name of the game.

The bald man laughed, bringing his fork to his mouth. “You love watching people play it, but you hate the game if you have to play it.”

“Yeah,” Kyoshi said, shoving her fork back into her noodles, only to make a repeat of dropping her fork.

Hei-Ran, who had been standing in the doorway, listening to them talking, cleared her throat. “Kelsang,” she said, “I would like to speak to you after you are done.” She then turned to Rangi, who had been silently eating, sitting across from her new friend. “You. Don’t forget to set your alarm for 4:25.”

“Yes, mother,” the girl said, looking into her mothers pupils. After the woman left, Rangi stood, taking her dish in her hand. “I have to get to sleep. Goodnight Kyoshi, goodnight Kelsang.”

“Goodnight,” Kyoshi quietly called out before Rangi turned around to leave.

“Goodnight,” Kelsang said in between bites of his noodles.

_______

Now in her room, the black haired girl pulled out a pen and a little book, opening it to a blank page.

“ _ Dear father _ ,” she began, allowing herself to mourn for a moment before continuing. “ _ I had a wonderful time today. I think you would like Kyoshi. She’s nice and doesn’t question mother like those girls at the academy. _ ” She paused, taking a deep breath, trying to control her inner emotions. “ _ She had done better than what Kelsang had told me she would do. She doesn’t talk much to anyone. _ ” She drew a line, marking the end of her note. She turned the book sideways, scribbling something into the margin. “ _ I love you, father. I wish you were still here. I have to go to sleep, now. Mother says I have to be up by 4:25. Goodnight. _ ”

  
To say she slept a peaceful sleep would be an understatement. She had dreamt of her father, laughing, being a kid again. Quietly, in her sleep, she smiled, a genuine smile.  _ Everything is going to turn out alright _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments. They really help me figure out what to put into the next chapters and make it easier to get around the lack of motivation I have been dealing with.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rangshi fic that isn't a one-shot 😅


End file.
